The Noise After
by TAStories
Summary: Tali and Shepard visit the krogan homeworld and go on a celebratory march that lasts a bit too long. Then sex. (Warning: Rated *M* for graphic content. Seriously.)


**Important Warning:** This content is quite explicit, full of sexually charged language, and should not be looked at by anyone under the age of 18. Please select another story and leave this one if you are not comfortable with this content. (Seriously: the content is quite explicit and sexually charged.)

* * *

Cortez dialed a few buttons on the Kodiak's UI and a loud hiss escaped the vessel, exposing the interior's comforts. Tali and Shepard plopped down on the Kodiak's benches, their muscles tired and exhausted. A pool of sweat drenched Shepard's resting area, while Tali's exosuit managed her excess moisture inside. Both lay silent as the shuttle ascended upward, too drained to even find the energy to talk.

Shepard closed his eyes, letting the cool interior take an edge off the heat radiating from his body. This sunburn -

"Keelah, could you believe that desert? It seemed like it went on for_ miles_!"

Shepard hung his head, beaten and exhausted from the elements. "I know - mercs dragged me through it, remember?"

"Yes - I'm not going to forget anytime soon how you ignored my advice and got yourself in trouble," Tali said pointedly, before continuing her rant about the event. Her people had essentially been exiled to space, so she understood the krogan's strife and desire to celebrate the cure's anniversary, but..."Still, that parade went on too long. Who wants to march from dawn to dusk? It's tiring."

"Krogans are hardy - if they can take multiple gunshots to the head, they can stand a few foot blisters." Shepard paused, unable to help himself from nitpicking. "Besides, it started at noon."

Tali rolled her eyes. "Big difference." Tali squeezed her left foot, recoiling slightly. "And these combat boots were a terrible choice for a long distance walk. My feet are so sore..."

Shepard nodded as the Normandy's bay opened up, the larger ship swallowing the tiny Kodiak's body as they landed deep in the cargo bay. "You should soak in the tub - bath salts would go a long way."

Teasingly, Tali rapped Shepard's knee. "I'll start in your cabin. I'm sure you won't mind too much if I flood that rectangle you call a bathroom."

Shepard said nothing, plotting an evil scheme as he waited for the familiar _whoosh_ of the contaminant scan. A few minutes later and the moment was ripe - Shepard tapped Cortez on the back. "Hey, mind leaving the keys with me?"

"Well, the Kodiak actually responds to precise eye and fingerprint scans," Cortez responded, stone faced.

"...but I can authorize you temporary access if somebody needs a massage," he said, winking.

Shepard smiled and gave Cortex a thumbs up, sitting back down next to Tali. The pilot left, sealing the door behind him. Another burst of disinfectant pulsed through the interior and Shepard pulled off one of Tali's metal boots. A sweaty, black sock hung over her three-toed feet. Eyeing the grotty piece of cloth, Shepard extended an offer. "I think you could use some relief."

Tali simply smiled and moved over to the front of the shuttle - the pilot's area had more comfortable seating, and if she was going to relax..._"Mmmm."_ Tali oohed and ahhed as her body turned to jelly, her muscles tensing and slacking under each stroke of his massive hands. He was so strong - he pushed against the raw skin effortlessly...so firmly. Like a hot breeze, he speedily rubbed his palms over the balls of her feet. She could even hear a few of her joints lightly crack as he loosened the overused ligaments.

Pulling out a lightly wet washrag, he glanced up at Tali. "Shoeshine?" he teased, washing the sweat and grime off her feet.

The slightly damp rag removed any final feelings of discomfort. The impromptu pedicure seemed to have cheered up the exhausted quarian; she beamed with happiness and pride. "I knew there was a reason I married you."

Laughing to himself, Shepard threw on his dopiest look and took a long lick over Tali's still exposed feet. The washcloth quickly ended up smacking Shepard in the face. "And that was certainly _not_ it."

Shepard put on his poutiest face in mock sincerity. "You didn't like it, even a little?"

Tali sighed. "Well. I've always been a fan of your tongue..."

The facemask went flying and landed in a corner somewhere. Later, Tali would be mildly annoyed at herself for tossing it aside so carelessly and chipping the visor slightly...but not now. Shepard had opened Tali's Box, and a horde of promiscuous activities were about to pounce out of it.

Clothed beyond her loose feet, Tali mounted Shepard. She gave him a taste of her own tongue, drawing their two faces close. She felt the soft brushing of his lips, meshing so gently with her own. His breath was warm and personal, inviting her for contact with his most vulnerable places.

Shepard's zipper made a metallic sound that echoed throughout the Kodiak. Rustling around in his jeans, Tali unearthed her husband's manhood. It was slightly wet, dripping with light traces of preparatory fluid. It hung at half mast, awake and ready for action...but the potential was still not fully realized. Taking off her gloves and spitting into her palms, Tali wrapped three fingers around Shepard's cock.

She began with slow, gentle strokes - Shepard always responded well to them. A familiar look of pleasure crossed his face as Tali's fingers ventured up and down the mast. She wrapped her entire hand around his length and squeezed...she grew moist herself as his member began to throb and grow bigger. It was exciting - feeling his length grow more and more firm, knowing her stimulations was driving him wild.

Shepard, flush with arousal, gripped Tali's sides and motioned for her to flip over. They were sitting in the pilot's seat, in front of the ship's main controls. Tali leaned her body over the dash and let Shepard get a face full of her substantial assets, her legs dangling next to his sides. He tugged the pants off her body, ripping them in two off her frame. Neither seemed to mind as Shepard buried his face in her ass, licking and smacking away. A flick of his tongue ran over her most sensitive of places and the spark triggered a light cry from the quarian.

Wetting a finger, he slowly slid it inside her, past the lips and into the inner folds. Her flesh gripped onto him tightly, melding his finger with her body. He began to motion quickly, pulling in and out of her labia. A low ache began to tremble through her and -

Then, without warning, he thrust her body down and over his length. The swap from finger to member stunned her, eliciting a shocked moan. Impassioned, she began grinding her hips against his body, pulling herself up and over his cock. She slammed her lower body against him with as much force as she could muster, roughly draping her curtains over Shepard's firm, lengthy rod.

Feeling himself ready, he pushed Tali forward and motioned for her to arch her back. A few moments of self stimulation passed and with an "Unnh," and Shepard released. It landed on the small of her back and dribbled down through the crevices of her bottom.

Released from the throes of passion, Shepard suddenly remembered he had not lowered the metal sheath over the Kodiak's windows. With Tali's ass still resting on his lap, he fidgeted with the controls partially obscured by her frame, desperately trying to obtain some privacy. Vega could walk in at any -

Grabbing her lover and leaning sideways, Tali pushed them both off the chair and out of the window's view. "We'll just do it on the floor," Tali said grinning, dragging her lower lips against Shepard's muscular legs.

* * *

Cortez was having a nice morning. It was a lovely morning, actually, and he was quite happy. A warm cup of coffee was in his hand as he experienced the joys of military life: ships and flying. Everything you could ask for really.

Pulling up his socks that had fallen down to his ankles, Cortez returned his attire to tip-top shape. He was a serious man who knew the value of appearances. It was why he went above and beyond Alliance regs - it wasn't required to buff out every dent and scratch out, but the brass noticed. And all that effort eventually landed him his dream job, flying a shuttle for the Normandy.

Cortez dug through some weapons before remembering Tali and Shepard had "borrowed" the Kodiak the day before. Kicking himself, he decided to clean the shuttle first - it really wasn't proper to let it sit over night without any kind of inspection. Its "dirty" status was going to hang over him like a dark cloud until he dealt with it.

The first thing he noticed was the smell. It was a sort of sickly sweet...mixed with something like the sea? The following red flag was the shuttle door - a black cloth seemed to be poking out of it. With a hiss, the door popped open and Cortez picked up the offending material. It was dainty, soft, see-through, wide and slightly wet...the realization hit him like a ton of bricks as he dropped the offending item to the floor._ "Oh my god, I've manhandled Tali's dirty panties."_

Cortez began to shake, afraid of what horrors awaited within the Kodiak. The inside reeked of a mix of honey and human body odor, forcing him to clamp his nose down with his fingers. He groaned loudly at the giant imprint against the Kodiak windshield - the broad impression of an unusually ample ass marked the glass.

Horror set in for Cortez as he realized they had done it in the pilot's seat. "_My chair..."_

This was too much. Cortez needed to stop and think, use friendlier memories as brain bleach. He plopped himself in the pilot's seat and felt...something sticky?

His scream penetrated the thick steel walls of the Normandy, echoing through every level.


End file.
